


Sleeping With The Fishes

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, and i'd been working on it for hours now, even though it's not my fault at all, i went all aquaman at the end and i hate myself but i posted it at midnight, mentions of other characters but that's it, so it's been sat there with no notes and i feel bad, stupid tumblr won't let it show in the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: After being taken captive by the pirates only known as the Knights of Ren you spend a lot of the journey staring at the ocean. It’s quiet tonight, except for the almost heavenly singing you hear
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Kudos: 9





	Sleeping With The Fishes

**Author's Note:**

> Poe Dameron lure me to my death you handsome bastard. Female pronouns because pirates. Pirate themed but make it read like it’s taking part in several centuries. The marine biologist in me is mentally slapping me.

You were sat on a barrel staring out at the ocean when the captain of the ship approached you.

“Captain.” You said as you struggled to get off the barrel.

“We will be arriving at our destination by tomorrow. I have left clothes for you in your cabin. I expect you to wear them when we meet our leader.”

Before you could ask what he meant by that he had already walked away. You let out a huff and sat back on your barrel. Everything over the past week had been confusing, what was one more thing?

You went back to watching the ocean in silence, hoping for no more interruptions. There was something so beautiful and calming about the ocean and you wanted to just dive right in and never leave.

The stories of giant monsters lurking in the deep and of human like beings who lured sailors to their death with just a song, however put you off from doing just that.

You hated not knowing what was happening in your life and if there was something more unknowable than the ocean it would be these Knights of Ren. As you gazed over the ocean you thought back to the day you were captured.

—————————————————————————————–

“Looking at the ocean again?” Jyn asked you.

Jyn Erso was your adoptive mother and, along with her husband Cassian, the only family you had ever known. You wanted to know more about your biological parents but you were afraid that if you found them they would turn out to be horrible people.

You had grown lucky with Jyn and Cassian and didn’t want to ruin that. Plus they both had friends from their days in the navy who would stay with you and they would dote on you and spoil you with everything they would bring back from their travels.

“Yeah I love it. It’s kind of romantic.”

“What’s not romantic is you sitting out in this sun all day. It’s not good for you.” She said gently.

“If you had your way I would be locked in my cabin all day.”

Jyn had tried to keep you inside but you insisted on coming out. You didn’t know why she wanted you away from everyone else but you weren’t going to stay cooped up inside for seven days while the world sailed by.

“I don’t want you getting seasick that’s all.”

You looked at her but Jyn had walked away to go talk to Bodhi. Ever since you’d set foot on the ship she had been nervous. There had been an increase in pirate attacks recently perhaps that is what it was. You didn’t think a pirate ship would attack yours it’s not like you were worth it. A small ship whose only cargo was supply of food and drink.

It turned out you were wrong of course. On the second night of the journey a ship called the First Order attacked yours and all on board, apart from you, had been killed.

You had been taken off the ship and sent straight to the captain Kylo Ren. He was nice and courteous enough to you but that didn’t change what he and his crew did.

—————————————————————————————–

That happened three days ago and you still hadn’t time to process the events that had gone on. You still held onto the thought that a nice whale had come along and rescued your family and they were alive and well having a nice cup of tea.

Oh my god the sun and spray of the sea had finally gotten to you. Hopping down off the barrel you found your way back to your cabin to have a nap then freshen up.

Hopefully you’ll wake up to find it was all a bad dream and you’d be in your bed. Baze and Chirrut were always good at making you feel better after a bad dream. Chirrut had all the stories about mythical creatures of the sea and Baze would interject and tell you the sun had addled his brain.

You missed them all so much.

Oh.

You held onto your pillow and cried yourself to sleep. Your brain was finally processing what had happened and it was not good. Your dreams were filled with screams and fire and the face of all the Knights that killed the crew. Your crew. Your family.

You were going to get your revenge on them somehow. You could take on a whole crew of highly trained killers. All who were stronger than you. Easy enough.

—————————————————————————————

After you woke from your nap feeling a little refreshed you went back out onto the deck. You felt the ship rock as if something had been thrown against it but you ignored it. It was a full moon tonight and you chuckled to yourself of how Cassian used to tell you that the werewolves would get you if you didn’t go to sleep. It never worked but the way Cassian told you the stories were always fun.

“The ship seems to be moving slower tonight. I hope this does not offend you.”

You murdering my entire family was offensive, you thought to yourself.

“No of course not.” You said to Captain Ren.

With a nod he walked away to the helm. You closed your eyes and let the sound of the ocean wash over you.

“Now what’s a pretty little thing like you doing up there?”

Your eyes snapped open and you looked around for the source of the voice. Nobody else was on the top deck apart from you, Kylo Ren and two other knights. All of them ignoring you and nowhere near you for you to even hear them.

You even looked over the side of the deck into the water to see if a very talkative fish was there.

Nothing.

The longer you stared at the water the more you could make out a shape in the water. It definitely did not look like any fish you’d ever seen but it was too dark to get a definitive look.

You sighed and sat down on your barrel again. You’d been sat on this thing for so long you’d taken a liking to it. You hoped the people Kylo Ren was taking you to somewhere were nice and liked people whose sun had fried their brains.

You closed your eyes again and instead of only hearing the ocean you heard faint soft singing. It sounded so nice and wonderful you concentrated on that ignoring everything else around you.

—————————————————————————————–

Kylo had been watching you from the helm as he grew increasingly frustrated with the slow movement of the ship. The waters he was sailing through were very dangerous with sharp rocks and the ocean deceiving you into thinking it was deeper than it actually was, but Kylo was an experienced sailor like his family before him and he knew what he was doing.

His mother did like to tell him bedtime stories about the dangerous sea creatures that lurked in the ocean ready to eat you up.

Of course she said that because he wouldn’t behave as a child. Kylo wondered if his parents and all their friends actually believed in these legends it certainly seemed so.

*splash*

Kylo was brought of his thoughts by the sudden sound and one of his crew hurriedly walking towards him. They didn’t want to alert you that something had gone wrong.

“Man overboard, Captain.”

“Toss some rope we are moving slow enough.” Kylo said.

“I can’t. When I mean man overboard I mean he fell over and straight down into the ocean. He never came back up.”

“There is nothing we can do then.”

“Captain, I think he was dragged over. I wasn’t looking but I thought I heard someone talking and then he was just gone. I peeked over the railing and I saw a tail. Captain, what if-”

“Fish have tails, and it can be very easy to fall off the side if not paying attention. He was a cabin boy nothing more.”

“Captain I-”

“Enough. Quietly wake up the other crew members and get them up here but don’t raise suspicion. I don’t want our....treasure....” Kylo nodded in your direction. “To think something is up and starts prying into all the business.”

“Yes sir.”

Kylo watched as the other man walked away and through the door that led to the sleeping quarters. He forgot that pirates are very superstitious people, especially when women were on board. If sailors started disappearing the very first time they had a woman on the ship they’d start talking and spreading more nonsense.

Kylo could hear singing too but because it was so soft and quiet he assumed you were humming to yourself. He didn’t care much for singing but if it kept you busy he wasn’t going to complain.

—————————————————————————————–

You opened your eyes to look out over the ocean again. Still as beautiful as ever and the full moon shining on it gave the water an eerie but gorgeous glow to it.

You turned to see the most of the crew coming out of their quarters looking very tired. You smiled at the few who came past you but they didn’t acknowledge you. Not that you could blame them, they were being woken up in the dead of the night some were bound to not notice.

It seemed like the ship was moving faster again and the crew were probably being woken up to get to work.

“You still there, princess?”

That voice again. You turned to look over the railing again to see who it was but there was still no-one there. You leaned over a bit further for a closer look until you felt yourself being pulled back.

“Try not to fall over or else I will have to come into the water after you. I don’t want to waste time doing that.”

“Yes, I’m sorry Captain Ren. Are we moving again?”

“Hmm?”

“The crew are all awake I assumed you woke them up to help sail.”

“Yes that is why.”

He sounded almost robotic in his reply and you frowned slightly. He was the captain he knew best.

“I noticed not all of the others are here.”

“The rest are below deck making sure everything is secure.”

The truth was Kylo had been informed more of his crew had fallen overboard but you can’t fall overboard down there. Not unless you climb through the porthole yourself or if somebody was on the other side helping you through.

Dragging you through.

Bah, superstitious nonsense. His crew were full of drunkards who were known to do stupid things.

“I will be here if you require me.”

“Perhaps it is time to go inside now?” Kylo suggested.

“I’d like to spend a little longer here then I will retire.”

“Stay there I don’t want you getting in the way.”

“Aye, aye captain!” You said with a mock salute. You swore you could see Kylo’s face twitch trying to prevent a smile coming through.

You heard a very loud splash and as you looked out one way Kylo looked the other.

You saw a whale breaching in the distance it was beautiful. Oh how you wished you had something with you to capture this moment forever.

While you were gazing at the whale Kylo was trying to help his crew pull in others who were now literally jumping ship.

Kylo didn’t know why this was happening but he had a sneaking suspicion. No, he will not listen to those childish stories his mother told him. This was nothing but alcohol, he could practically smell it on the crew.

The crew member they were trying to pull in was ripped from their grasp. Kylo could of swore he heard a hissing noise and they were so shocked they let him go. He looked back at you and somehow you hadn’t noticed. Too fascinated by a fish out there.

He informed his crew he was going to get weapons from his cabin and if they could try to refrain from falling overboard, that’d be great. That hissing noise was definitely the crew from injuring themselves and nothing else. Kylo still couldn’t believe you hadn’t noticed a single thing it was fascinating.

While they were pre-occupied trying to save the crew you were still watching the whale breach.

“Hey.”

There was that voice again. If someone was messing around with you, you were going to take that harpoon Kylo was carrying and stick it in them. You decided to ignore the voice from now on and just watch the ocean. You could still see the whale and you didn’t want your focus anywhere else.

You hoped he wasn’t using that harpoon to hunt the whales that would be horrible. Not to mention a total buzzkill at your only entertainment on this ship. You could faintly hear the sound of singing once again and you felt at peace.

—————————————————————————————–

Kylo couldn’t believe it, he really couldn’t. Five whole damn minutes and the crew had completely disappeared. It was just you and him left. You, who had not noticed a single thing, and him, doing mental gymnastics trying to make sense of everything.

He was not a superstitious person and he didn’t want to assume just because a woman was on board that they were the reason why his whole crew had disappeared but he was also not not assuming that.

What a headache.

Kylo grabbed the harpoon and put down all his other weapons. He won’t be lured into anything like this. After this he was going to retire to somewhere that has no water in it at all. A desert sounded nice.

“Captain Ren, over here.” A voice that sounded familiar made him move a few steps closer to the edge.

No. He must not move. He had to get you to Snoke soon and he wasn’t going to fail at that. Even if he had to teach you the ropes himself he will get you there. You’d make a good sailor you seemed so at ease here even surrounded by the people who killed your family. Not that his crew are even here anymore.

“Ben.”

No. Absolutely not. This is just a dream that’s all it is.

“Captain? Are you ok?” You asked him.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He answered you.

“You’re gripping that harpoon tightly, your knuckles are turning white.”

“Ah.”

Kylo loosened his grip on it and placed it on the floor.

“Where are the rest of the crew?”

“I sent them back below deck. False alarm.”

He watched you to see if you would buy his weak explanation and it looked like you did. With all the events that had happened he wouldn’t be surprised if you just no longer cared.

“Were you singing earlier?” You asked.

“Yes?”

“You have a lovely voice.”

“Thank you.”

You nodded your head and went back to your barrel. You wanted to see if anymore whales would appear. The only reason you had left your spot was because everything had gone quiet.

Kylo had returned back to the helm with a determined look on his face. He was trying to figure out how he was going to explain why none of his crew would be awake in the morning but he decided to just lock you in your cabin like the dastardly pirate he is. Though you didn’t know that.

—————————————————————————————–

A half hour had passed when you heard that voice again.

“Down here.”

You peeked over the edge to see a very handsome face smiling up at you. He was also completely naked. You put your hands over your face but you couldn’t help but look through your fingers.

The man was still smiling at you.

“It’s only my top half sweetheart. You don’t have to look away.”

“Don’t call me sweetheart or I’ll do....something.”

You didn’t want to be distracted by this strange man attached to the side of the boat and the way the water dripped off his curly hair, down his chest and straight back into the ocean again.

“You could come down here and do something.” He said and he slowly stretched out his hand for you. You considered taking it before the memory of your mother telling you about the sirens of the sea and you leapt back away from the railing.

“Captain!” You yelled and Kylo came running down to you.

“What is it?”

“There’s something down there.”

Kylo slowly looked over the edge and he saw nothing.

“There isn’t anything there.” He said.

“It was a man and he was naked and he was saying things and-”

“Maybe you should retire to your cabin. It’s been a long night and you need your rest.”

“Yes. Yes you are right. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

You headed towards your cabin when-

“Sweet dreams.”

Your head whipped around to see that man once again. He was now hanging off the side of the ship. Still wearing nothing but a smile.

Kylo hadn’t noticed what was happening and you crouched behind a barrel so he wouldn’t see you.

The man shimmied across the ship to face opposite you.

“You going to leave a man hanging?”

You slowly crept towards him with intent to push him off before you realised he was probably a lot stronger with how he was hanging onto the side of the boat so you stayed where you were.

“Awww you wound me.”

“I can’t wound you because if I do that I’d have to be near you and then you’d drag me into the ocean.”

“Now why I would do that?”

“You’re a siren.” You said.

“Your captain said I’m a figment of your imagination.”

“We-”

“A very sexy figment of your imagination, don’t you agree?”

Yes.

“No.” You lied.

“Can I tell you a secret?” He asked.

“Do I have to come closer?”

“No.”

“Tell me your secret.”

“The entire crew is dead and at the bottom of the ocean. Soon your captain will be next.”

You were stunned into silence.

“He’s been very bad and the ocean demands his life.”

You snorted and stopped yourself from laughing any louder. The smile from the strangers face dropped and he scowled.

“The water talks to you?” You managed to say.

“Doesn’t it to you?”

“Oh yeah of course. Every day we have a nice chat. It tells me that I should stay away from sexy figments of my imagination.”

His scowl disappeared and his smile was back. You heard of songs that sirens would sing to lure sailors to their death but you think that smile alone would do it for you.

“So you agree I’m sexy?” He said.

Your legs were starting to hurt and you sat down and stretched them out. One of the man’s hands started to creep slowly towards your leg without you noticing. You had closed your eyes for a second before you felt something hold you.

“No, no what are you doing.” You started panicking and looking for something to grab onto.

“What is this?” He asked.

“It’s a leg. My leg so let go.”

“A leg.” The man sounded fascinated. He started stroking your leg, his hand moving higher.

“Woah there!” You slammed your other leg on the top of his arm and he hissed in pain, letting go of your leg.

“What was that for?” He asked.

“Don’t you go feeling me up. Especially not there.”

It took the man a minute to figure what you meant and you swore you could see his face grow darker.

“Sorry. I’ve never seen a leg before, at least not one attached to a living person. I only have a fin.”

“A fin?” You were curious now.

“You wanna see?”

“Would I have to come closer?”

“How about we find a nice secluded area and I show you my fin?”

“No. You’re going to eat me. I don’t want to be eaten.”

“I don’t eat people. They are too stringy and there is no taste to them. People are bad. You though. You are different.”

Before you could reply the mysterious stranger was being hit by a broom.

“Get away!”

Kylo was trying to get the siren off the ship, and as you trying to stop him the man let go and back into the dark ocean.

“Are you mad?”

“Captain, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to I-”

Kylo grabbed your arm and started dragging you towards the cabin when the ship was hit very hard. Hard enough for to Kylo lose his grip on you and for you both to fall over.

“What was that?” You said breathlessly. The wind had been knocked out of you and you struggled to get up.

Kylo lifted you up and didn’t reply. He looked scared which is something you didn’t expect to see from him.

“They’re coming for you.” You grabbed Kylo’s arm to get his attention. “He told me you’re going to die.”

“You believe that?” He spat.

“It’s not so hard to believe when you just went and hit one with a broom!”

“Let’s say I believe everything that’s happened. Let’s say right now all those childish stories and stupid superstitions are all real then I say we get the weapons and we get ready to fight.”

“The crew are dead!” You remembered to tell him.

“I know.”

“How?” 

“It happened almost an hour ago. While you were busy staring at that fish.”

“Mammal.” You muttered.

The ship was rammed even harder this time that it sent it towards the very sharp rocks Kylo had been trying to avoid. The ship then rocked back to it’s other side towards the deeper part of the ocean. Stuck between a rock and a lot of hard things ramming the ship.

The combination of the water on the deck and the ship titling back sent you skidding towards the edge. Kylo tried to grab you but he missed and you went into the water.

You tried to remember not to panic and get yourself up to the surface as soon as possible but everything was dark, you were tired and you could feel something try and tug you further down. The feeling of something on your leg had gone but had been replaced by an arm around your waist and dragging you upwards.

You were placed on a flat rock and someone rubbing your back helping you. You turned behind you to see the stranger again.

You tried to say something to him. A combination of thanks and several curse words but instead you threw up water.

Attractive.

“Are you ok?” He asked and he looked concerned.

“Mostly. Thank you.”

The man let out a shaky sigh and you heard a loud scream and a lot of splashing.

You tried to look for the source of the sound but the man grabbed you and tried to block your view. You pushed him away from you and saw a lot of sea foam and what looked like a lot of fins.

Before you could do or say anything the man grabbed your face and kissed you.

This was wrong you knew it, how dare this man just do that to you. Even if he was very attractive it didn’t matter but combined with the adrenaline that was coursing through your body and that it just felt really good you started to kiss back.

You were about to break away from air when he let go. He ran his hand through his hair messing it up even more. You couldn’t resist checking him out and he was right he wasn’t completely naked but that was a very big.....

Tail.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I didn’t mean to just grab you like that.”

You flicked water at him. “Thought I told you not to call me that.”

“I don’t know your name s- uh um....you.”

“I’m Y/N.” You said.

“Poe.” He held out his hand.

“You kiss me and now you want to drag me to the deep and murky depth?”

“I thought people shook hands when they introduce themselves.”

“Not when you kiss someone like that you don’t.”

The man you now know as Poe let out a laugh and you started laughing along with him. He slid further away from you to sink his tail into the water.

“Can’t stay up there too long.” He said.

“Shame. I was going to kiss you and everything.”

Poe started to lift himself out of the water and you gently shoved him back. He smiled at you and took your hand. He started tracing imaginary lines on the palm of your hand. It felt oddly soothing as you watched the sun start to rise

“What do I do now? I’m stranded in the middle of nowhere, my family are gone and now so are the people I was sailing with.”

“Come with me.”

“Your siren charms won’t work on me.”

“What do you know about your parents?”

“Jyn and Cassian?”

“No your biological parents.” He said.

You stared at Poe in shock. “What?”

“You could of been left in the water but we know your family and we know you. You mean something to us.” Poe was almost pleading with you now.

“This isn’t funny Poe. I’m not exactly in a good place right now and you’re telling me you know my biological parents?”

“Come with me. I can help you and it’s not like you can stay on this rock forever.”

“Be part of your world?”

“Huh?”

“Nothing.”

Poe stopped tracing lines onto your hand and gave it a small tug.

“Will I die? If I go with you?” You asked. He was right you couldn’t stay here on the rock and spending your last moments with this very handsome man wasn’t such a bad thing.

“No. I won’t let it.”

“I can’t breathe underwater.”

As you were talking other people had come to see what was going on. When you noticed them you moved further into the rock away from them.

“What are you doing Poe? Just make her.” One of the other sirens said.

Poe turned to hiss at them. You wondered if he had one of those angry faces some movies like to depict them as having. You were very curious to see. The one who had made the suggestion disappeared and you felt a bit safer.

“We just got rid of the people who killed your family, doesn’t that mean something?” A young girl said who had swum nearer to you. The other sirens were further out into the water.

“One good deed doesn’t mean I trust you.”

“Do you trust me?” Poe asked.

Yes.

“No.” You lied.

“You’re lying.”

“This must seem new to you as it is to me. You rescue a human like this and keep them alive. Show them the whole world underwater.”

“Not really.” The young girl spoke again. “It’s happened before. With me.”

You weighed up your options and decided fuck it, why not go with them.

“Ok.” You said and you took Poe’s hand and he smiles at you. The other sirens disappeared and you two were left alone.

He tugged you to him and you stopped resisting him. Before you fell in the water with him he kissed you softly. You were about to start kissing him back when he pulled away, laughing.

“Hey!”

“Come with me if you want some more.”

“I thought this was about me and my parents not about kissing you more.”

“Can be both.” Poe said and he tugged you so hard you fell under the water. You closed your eyes and started panicking again but he started rubbing your back and murmuring words of encouragement in your ear.

You calmed down enough to open your eyes and look around in amazement. You felt around yourself to check if anything had changed.

Legs? Still there. Neck? No gills.

“You want to go back to the rock?” Poe asked.

You wanted to say no but you ended up choking on water.

Poe laughed and, still holding your hand, started swimming further down.

What a weird week you were having.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the ending as Poe just took your hand but i was like that just sounded like you died even though being dragged into the dark depths of the ocean by Poe Dameron wouldn't be a bad way to go. So I just bullshitted my way to the end like I always do. I thought what if sirens killed everyone on the ship but you were like ooooo pretty whale and so it went from there


End file.
